bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sithu Aye
Archive I Welcome to my Talk Page. Sign your name or else I may choose to ignore your message. ''If you are replying to my message in'' your own talk page, I have absolutely no way to know whether you've replied to me or not. Feel free to notify me about any flaws or problems about my edits, or other things that I should be aware of. If however, you are here about to not discuss, but bash on about me undoing/rollbacking your useless, horrendously grammaticized, and assumptional edits (I say this because it has happenned before), in which I did so under justified and reasonable circumstances, you can forget about me being hospital to you. Also, if you are here to talk about how I don't reply your PM, due to chat being messed up for me, I can't see anyone's PM nor PM others unless that person entered the chat later than me, just so let you know. Good days. (< ' - ')b (. _ .;)> Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Klaus Von Hertzon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TwinStar (Talk) 13:45, June 4, 2010 Talk Page Gallery Pages Hey dart, od you mind moving the gallery pages with pictures back onto the article pages? yes i know that they have under 20 images , although just leave it. It's pointless moving them back. Only move ones that have only have a few pics. HEY!! :@ wat is Lq images!? Hey Due to disagreements, the Admins decided not to do anything to the Galleries until we've solved our issues. Thanks for listening to my original instructions ^_^. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 22:52, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Episodes Well, he DID post his TV's episode guide, and that's what it said. For now, we'll go with it. If you want more confirmation, ask DM and see what he says. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 20:10, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Reply Probsbly miscommunication, and the fact that the heads of the project and the ones in it really need to have a meeting. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 18:40, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Spoilers Just wondering, why do you remove information on basis that it's a spoiler? Wikia is made FOR spoilers. XD --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| ''Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 19:26, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :Duy. ^_^ We're not an encyclopedia for nothing. Encyclopedias don't remove spoilers! --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 20:10, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Please come on the chat. Dark - :D Reply You posted a Chat Mod request? I had gone through it yesterday, but didn't see it ... A2 had informed me that you did, but I suppose I must have overlooked it. My apologies, I thought that you already were a Chat Moderator. Also, regarding the stubs, images are included in the page size. It's the amount of bytes, overall; I'd think it would be too difficult and too time-consuming for the Staff to see how large the images are, then subtract it from the bytes of the written content. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 20:55, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello hello, uh i am just wondering why you reverted my edit on Alice, it didn't harm anything did it?, i'm not looking to start a fight i'm just curious, thank you :D Launcherpl (talk) 03:21, January 22, 2012 (UTC) sorry, i think you leave it (Amazon page) or you can't make the infobox bakugan, sorry.......Barcibal (talk) 22:22, January 23, 2012 (UTC) My apologies... I'm not used to write so fast is so few time, I just want to thank you for your advice, and tell you that I'm not going to make the same mistakes again. And there is something else I want to ask you, this is a little embarrassing, but could you, or someone you know, delete my random blogs? I didn't read the policies before post them, and I really want to get rid of them, so if you could be so nice..? You have no idea how much I will thank you. ~~''You can't call home, ''a place were nobody is waiting for you~~ I might archive it soon. Also come on the chat. The Legacy, born from a dream. 05:42, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Source Mode I happen to use the old Wiki Editor, which is in a "perma-Source Mode," so I don't really have any problems regarding viewing source mode ^_^. (troll) --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 22:55, February 1, 2012 (UTC)